<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Они померились by Ledenika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310731">Они померились</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledenika/pseuds/Ledenika'>Ledenika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Humor, Drabble, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Humor, Sexual Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledenika/pseuds/Ledenika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2013 год.<br/>Это неописуемо.<br/>Извините.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seiya Kou &amp; Taiki Kou, Seiya Kou &amp; Yaten Kou, Taiki Kou &amp; Yaten Kou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Они померились</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Мы пойдём на всё, чтобы найти нашу принцессу!<br/>— И спасти нашу планету!<br/>Девушка с длинными белыми волосами, собранными в тонкий хвост, твёрдо взялась за синюю ручку, увенчанную звёздочкой.<br/>— Сила звёзд, сделай меня парнем!<br/>И превращение свершилось. Ручка перешла к следующей девушке...</p><p>Спустя пять минут рука черноволосого парня потянулась куда-то между ног.<br/>— Эй, что ты делаешь?!<br/>Тот слегка покраснел.<br/>— Ну... интересно же! Надо же, действительно выросло...<br/>И черноволосый решительно взялся за резинку штанов. Остальные двое поспешили отвернуться, но уже через минуту любопытство победило смущение.<br/>— Эй, хватит на меня пялиться! — не выдержал черноволосый. — У вас свои есть, между прочим!</p><p>— Ну почему у тебя всегда больше? — возмущался потом черноволосый. — И грудь больше, и...<br/>Парень с каштановыми волосами самодовольно ухмыльнулся, хотя щёки у него были совершенно пунцовые.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>